Computer systems have many cables outside of the chassis. In particular, server computer systems having racks of many separate servers that have many different cables. Proper management of the cables is needed for improving airflow and overall design efficiency. Part of cable management involves routing the cables through the computer systems. Accordingly, computer systems have cable guides that are used to secure cables according to desired cable routing pathways so that the cables are not randomly routed throughout the computer systems.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional cable arm bracket 100 for routing cables within computer systems. The bracket 100 is fixed to a first end 102a of an inner rail 102. Because the bracket 100 is fixed to the inner rail 102, the bracket 100 cannot be removed. The inability to remove the bracket 100 can present issues, particularly for computer systems with less space for cable routing and connecting other components. Such issues can be inflexibility with respect to arrangement of elements in and around computer systems, added cost, etc.
For example, FIG. 2 illustrates a partial view of a computer system 200, where the bracket 100 interferes with the connection of a power supply latch 202 to the computer system 200. In the embodiment of FIG. 2, it may be desired to connect the power supply latch 202 to the computer system 200 rather than using the bracket 100 for cable routing. However, because the bracket 100 is not removable, there is no option to remove the bracket 100 from the inner rail 102.
Accordingly, there is a need for cable arm brackets that are removable from computer systems.